Diabolik Lovers: Dark Bridal (AyatoXYui)
by XxRainzxX
Summary: 15 year old Yui Komori's father sents Yui to live with the Sakamaki's. Later on she finds out all 6 sons of the Sakamaki's are vampires. They tell her she is abandoned by her father because she is a bride sacrifice for them. Will love blossom between Yui and Ayato the third son? Will Yui be able to survive once she finds out about the truth about herself? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: this is my second fanfiction please enjoy feel free to tell me if you want something added. Ayato x Yui

**Yui POV**

It was a sunny day I was in a car that was taking me to the Sakamaki mansion where father said that I'll be living with the Sakamakis.  
I wonder how everything will turn out I asked myself.  
Then the car stopped and dropped me of along with my luggages/bags  
Then all of a sudden it started raining I opened the gates and walked in.  
I found a nice fountain and looked at my reflection right before it started pouring and lightning strucked. I decided to go in wondering how my life will end up like from now on. Before I can even open the door, the door opended by itself revealing a dark hallway.  
The hallway seems scary but I didn't care I just walked in and the door closes by itself.  
I walked fish the long hallway before seeing a boy around my age sleeping on the sofa. I decided to approach him.  
" um... excuse me?"  
There was no answer... I crouched and and shakes his shoulders a bit.  
" Your cold!" He was freezing  
Does he not have body temperature?  
I tried to hear his heart beat but to my surprise there was no heart beat!  
" Oh! your not breathing! this is bad ill have to call for an ambulance"  
But before I can dial the numbers the guy awoke and grabbed my hand  
" There is no need for that" he said with a cold tone.  
" your alive?" I asked shocked that although his heart isn't beating he is still alive.  
" Ofcourse I am! hmm..." he said  
before flipping on to the counch and a position him on top of me.  
" you... smell nice and tempting" He said before he put his face close to my neck  
" Ayato! Don't harm guests and doing such thing to a lady... you have terrible manners Ayato! Do your business in your room not out here!" Said a young man approaching us.  
" tsch! Your no fun Reiji!"said Ayato  
" you are acting in a terrible manner to a young lady Ayato!" said the young man named Reiji

" now young lady do you have some business here?" said Reiji

" um.. my father told me that I'll be living here from now on" I said with a quiet voice  
Ayato who was sitting on the couch was smirking  
" hmm... did someone not tell me of this Ayato? Cause I was not informed of this" said Reiji  
" I'm not well informed about this but please take het bags to her room" then a man appeared and took my bags and disapeared behind the door.

**- TIMESKIP-**

We are in the living room

" so your father told you that your supposed to be living with us from now on hmm I wasn't informed ..." Reiji said with a curious tone

" keep your voices down... and ... could it be this is the girl that's supposed to stay here... I was informed I got an message" said a man sitting on the back couch  
" so you were informed huh Shuu" said Reiji  
" Ohhhh what is this sweet smell I'm smelling oh if it isn't a mortal girl~.. bitch Chan~" said a good looking man standing on balcony of the second floor walking down the stairs  
" how did you get in?"  
" you don't need to know bitch Chan~" the guy in the hat said  
" Mm~ bitch Chan you smell nice right ne Kanato?" said the guy in the hat as he licked my cheeks  
" let me have a taste to " said a guy with the teddy bear  
" your right Laito" said the guy holding the teddy bear  
" you guys are so loud!" said a pissed of guy with white ish hair

_  
**A/N**: How is it ? Just so you know I am not doing it the same like the anime although basically the beginning is lol. Any ways please comment on how I'm doing and pleaded like . Pleaded bear with me this is my second fan fiction and I'm still not very good at writing. Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be out shortly!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Here's chapter 2

**Yui POV**  
" anyways let's begin with introductions" Said Reiji  
" that is Shu the eldest, I'm Reiji the second eldest... that over their is the third son Ayato , over their is Raito the fourth son , and over there is Kanato the fifth son and... Subaru the youngest" said Reiji 

**Ayato POV**

Yui stops Kanato  
"I wants to choose who can suck my blood" says Yui which makes everyone surprised at her response.

"I don't like this. I don't know how much blood you have but isn't this a pretension of a high-level prostitute?" said Raito  
Subaru is disgusted and drops out  
" I will refuse a woman who has no discipline" said Reiji  
" hurry up and finish this farce." said Shu  
All that's left is Kanato, Ayato and Raito.  
" if you don't choose me, I will tear you apart" said Kanato  
" I'm the natural choice" I said with a grin  
"you will definitely regret not choosing me later on, bitch chan "  
said Raito

...

" I choose..."

**Yui POV**

" I choose Ayato kun.." I said  
" Don't kill her since 'that man' told us to treat the guest nicely." Said Shu warning Ayato .  
Ayato who doesn't understand what the 'man' was thinking and questions  
" why should I treat her ,such a boring person with respect?" said Ayato with a pissed tone

They start badmouthing the person and I thought that perhaps they're talking about a person from the church her father told her about. Ayato doesn't seem happy at all.  
" you should feel lucky for choosing me chichinashi" said Ayato

**~TIME SKIP~**

I'm in an empty classroom with no one here but myself of course.  
After class had finished. I finds it really hard to return back to the house full of vampires. I also feel weird to be at school at midnight.

**Flashback**

' You will be transfer to a night time school." said Reiji "Because you are now living in this house, it will be troublesome if you don't fit in with our life cycle," Reiji justifies.

**Flashback end.**

Back in the present, the lights of the classroom suddenly turn off and I start panicing . Suddenly Ayato appears, scaring me.  
"what are you doing here at this time" Said Ayato  
"I was patrolling within the school." I said  
" I thought that you were going to run away" he says  
When I suddenly makes a face, it seems as though he though I planned to.  
"You chose me right? From today on you are my food" Ayato says  
" I'm hungry since you didn't come home." "Ah, I can't wait until we get home. I'm going to eat you here" Ayato said  
Before biting me  
" sugoi your blood is the best and sweet unlike anything I have ever tasted. " said Ayato  
" Ayato kun please stop it hurts" I said  
but he doesn't stop  
"You can't run away from me so be prepared." He said  
_

A/N: okay so here it is hope you liked it I thought it would he quite short but in the end it turned out to be a bit long oh well I hoped you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
